


Names

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe, Chrissie and Rob are broken up in this, I don't know what to tag it as, M/M, One-Shot, Pet Names, accidental pet names, i guess, its fluffy, just read it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Chrissie and Rob have broken up but no one knows about him and Aaron, until Rob accidentally lets a name slip from his mouth during a night in with Victoria and Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Robert yawned and rubbed his face,  
“Am I boring you?”  
Robert laughed and turned to kiss Aaron; his hand tangling in his hair as he tried to straddle him.   
“Never….how-“  
They broke apart and shot to opposite sides of the sofa when they heard someone come down the stairs. Robert looked round at Victoria as she walked in and smiled,  
“Hi.”  
Victoria stopped,  
“What are you doing here?”  
Robert scoffed,  
“Charming.”  
She shook her head,  
“Sorry.”  
Aaron stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Robert watched him then looked over to Victoria again,  
“On your own?”  
She looked over from the TV screen,  
“Adam’s on his way in. He got distracted by Moira.”  
Robert glanced up at Aaron, who was leaning against the counter and drinking a glass of water,  
“You guys wanna watch something with us?”  
Victoria shrugged and sat back in the sofa next to Robert. Aaron mouthed to him to go upstairs and he smirked,  
“Vic go get us some drinks.”  
Victoria scoffed,  
“Go get them yourself.”  
Robert turned and started tickling Victoria; making her shriek and jump from the sofa,  
“Okay. Okay…god…jerk.”  
She left the room and Robert jumped from the sofa and walked over to Aaron; pressing him against the counter and kissing him,  
“Mmm…mmm…”  
Aaron pushed him back,  
“Vic’s gonna be back in a second.”  
Robert stepped back,  
“Sorry…it’s just too tempting.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Shouldn’t have asked them to stay then should ya?”  
Robert looked around and stepped closer,  
“What was I supposed to say? Please go away so I can have my wicked way with my secret lover on the sofa?”  
Aaron smirked,  
“You wouldn’t have had me on the sofa.”  
He stepped past Robert and paused,  
“I have some standards.”  
Robert laughed and followed him back to the sofa just before Victoria walked in with Adam; both carrying drinks.  
“Right, what are we watching?”

Robert yawned and Aaron smirked,  
“Alright there?”  
Robert nodded and turned back to the screen, Aaron shifted in the seat and pulled his phone out, he turned it on and Robert groaned,  
“Babe. Stop that, you know it’s annoying as hell with that light.”  
He sat back then looked over at the others who were staring at him in shock; he heard his own words in his mind and horror filled his body as he realised what he had done. He glanced over to Aaron who was staring at him with wide eyes. Adam laughed,  
“Did you just call him babe?”  
Robert stuttered and snorted,  
“No.”  
Victoria looked from Aaron to Robert,  
“Yeah you did…you called him babe. Why did you do that?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“I’m tired. I’m tired and I….fuck…I’m gonna go.”  
He jumped up and Aaron glanced over to Victoria, who was staring at them both,  
“Adam go away.”  
Adam frowned,  
“What?”  
Victoria turned to him,  
“Go away.”  
Adam scoffed and left the room as Victoria stood up; clicking the TV off before she turned the lamp on,  
“Right…Robert sit down.”  
Robert glanced at Aaron again and sat down heavily. Victoria looked at him,  
“You called him babe…Rob are you…are you two…”  
Aaron glanced at Robert and swallowed; his heart beating so hard he thought he was going to pass out. Robert sighed and sat back; pinching the bridge of his nose,  
“Fine-“  
“Rob.”  
Aaron shook his head at him and he shrugged,  
“I can’t…I can’t keep it a secret anymore.”  
Aaron rubbed his face as Robert sat forward,  
“Aaron and I…are together. Yes.”  
Aaron swallowed and looked at Victoria who was staring at Robert in shock,  
“You and…oh my god.”  
Robert looked up at her,  
“You can’t tell anyone okay? No one.”  
He jumped up,  
“I am serious Vic. We are not ready for all this to come out. Okay? Chrissie and I have only just ended things I don’t want…I don’t want her threatening him in anyway. Let alone…the gossips and…Vic? Please. I am begging you here.”  
Victoria reached up and hugged him tightly,  
“I won’t. I won’t tell anyone I promise.”  
Aaron stood slowly,  
“I should go.”  
Victoria let go of Robert and turned to face Aaron,  
“No…no…I’ll go. I’ll make something up to Adam. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
She hugged Aaron quickly and reached for Robert again.   
“Thank you for telling me.”  
Robert nodded and hugged her tightly. She kissed his cheek and headed out to the bar. Robert looked at Aaron and shrugged,  
“I had to tell her.”  
Aaron nodded,  
“I know…I know. “  
He took a deep breath,  
“It’ll be fine.”  
Robert nodded and held his hand out,  
“I’m shaking.”  
Aaron swallowed,  
“She’ll be fine. She loves you.”  
He stepped forward and Robert grabbed his shirt,  
“And you? Do you still love me?”  
Aaron smiled,  
“I’ll think about it.”  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently; Aaron smiled into it and stepped back,  
“Now can we escape?”  
Robert bit his lip,  
“Now we can escape.”  
Aaron stepped toward the door,  
“Come on then.”  
He turned around and winked at Robert,  
“Babe.”  
Robert shook his head and laughed before following him upstairs.


End file.
